Captive 2
by xxXTina-ChanXxx
Summary: Short Cao Pi x Lu Xun smut request. It's sort of the sequal to "Captive" because it's pretty much the same idea jst with a few twists.  Warning: Contains blood and rape


Lu Xun pulled his horse to an abrupt stop as he look around. He searched the area and sighed. There wasn't a single person anywhere.

"Great. Where am I?" The young strategist yelled at himself. He winced as his stomach growled loudly at him. "Wonderful. I'm going to starve to death out here… Where is everyone?" Xun whined, whishing he hadn't gone out on his own. He then realized that his mouth was dry to. He'd die of thirst before he had any hunger problems. A tear rolled down the young man's cheek, knowing he was doomed unless someone found him. Xun thought for a moment. Maybe someone would find him? Normally Lu Meng would come to the rescue, or at least Gan Ning. Xun knew some one would find him! So he dismounted his horse and sat, leaning on a large tree. He closed his eyes and begged someone would fins him soon. Why did he have to run off in the first place? All he wanted to do was go horseback riding and then he got lost in the middle of nowhere. Xun's eyes shot open as he realized he might not even be in Wu territory anymore. He might be in Shu or even Wei. He jumped as he heard footsteps. He turned and saw who other than a officer of Wei, not even a normal officer, but the prince Cao Pi himself.

"Why, hello there." Cao Pi purred in a friendly tone. "You are Lu Xun? Strategist of Wu? Right?" The man had a seductive smile planted on his flawless face. He reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Y-Yes, Lord Cao Pi." Xun stuttered as he clasped his hands together and bowed to the prince. Cao Pi jumped off of his white stallion and walked toward Lu Xun. He drew his sword and said, "Tell me, what brings you here? You were not trespassing were you?" He raised one of his eyebrows at Xun as the strategist blushed, embarrassed.

"No. Of course not, my lord. I am merely lost. Can you please tell me how to get back to Wu?" Xun whimpered.

"Hmm. Let me think.. No." Cao Pi chuckled.

"Wh-What! Why not?" Xun pouted.

"a.. treasure as valuable as yourself belongs in Wei, not Wu." Cao Pi said with a contempt smile. Xun cursed under his breath as his stomach growled again. Cao Pi sighed. "Come with me. I shall take you back to Wei. You can eat and then we can talk about you going home." Xun nodded and stepped toward Cao Pi. The prince sheathed his sword and jumped on his stallion, motioning Xun to climb on to. Xun stepped on and blushed before setting his hands on the prince's waist. With one powerful kick, the horse was off. Xun inhaled the sweet sent of Cao Pi's shaggy hair and sighed, his face pink. Xun had to admit that he thought Cao Pi was rather attractive, even though he was straight, and married.

"Tell me, my lord. Why were you out all alone?" Xun asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Xun shut his mouth and looked away. The horse slowed and Xun peeked over Cao Pi's shoulder. There was the Wei kingdom in front of them. Xun's mouth dropped open at the sight. "Let's go." Cao Pi ordered, grabbing Xun off of the horse by his waist as a servant took the horse. The prince walked away from Xun and Xun scurried after him. The prince stopped a servant and ordered him to bring food to Cao Pi's room and whispered something into her ear that Xun couldn't catch. The servant nodded with a giggle and ran off. Pi continued to his room with Xun following behind him like a lost puppy. Pi swung open a door and motioned Xun to come in. Xun gapped at the room he was in. Everything was gold, including the bed frame. Cao Pi stalked toward his bed and sat down, eyeing the younger man. Xun looked away, noticing the older man glaring at him. A knock on the door made Cao Pi jump up and answer. A servant pushing a cart of food rolled in and stopped the cart in the middle of the room before nodding and scurrying out. The prince glared at Xun. "Enjoy." He muttered as he sat back down. Xun grabbed a plate and picked through all of the food on the cart, ending up grabbing at least two of everything there was. He plopped down next to Cao Pi and began chomping on food. Pi smiled with a raised eyebrow as he watched Xun eat as if he were an animal. Xun moaned happily as he stuffed meat buns into his mouth. After at least 6 plates of food, Xun whined at the fact there was no more food. Xun picked up a bottle of wine that was on the bottom of the cart and downed it in a few gulps. He hated the taste of any type of wine. But he was to thirsty to not take what he could get, plus it took more then one bottle to get him drunk. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and turned to Cao pi and gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you so much, my lord! I shall give you anything in return for your kindness!" Xun said with his stunning smile. Pi smirked. "Wonderful." He chuckled as he stood up. He stalked toward Lu Xun and set his hands on his shoulders. Xun blushed as the prince began rubbing his shoulders. Xun's muscles relaxed and he allowed Cao Pi to rub out all of the knots in his shoulders and neck. Cao Pi smiled as he led Xun to the bed and Xun sat down.

"That feels nice.." Xun giggled, realizing he was drunk. He didn't exactly care though. Cao Pi wasn't hurting him. So there was nothing to worry about. Cao Pi sat on his knees behind the younger boy, rubbing his shoulders with force that made Xun actually moan. One hand slithered down Xun's side and to the front of his body. Xun's half lidded eyes shot open as he felt a hand rubbing his clothed manhood. He panicked and looked back at Cao Pi. "My lord! Stop!" He begged. He blushed deeply as he realized that he was actually getting hard. Cao Pi slipped his hand into Xun's undergarments and rubbed his length. Xun cried out, spreading his legs. Pi pecked his cheek and tore Xun's pants off of him. The strategist's lower half was completely nude as he leaned on Cao Pi, moaning and panting as Cao Pi worked on his lower regions. "Please stop." Xun managed to groan out. Cao Pi smiled and obliged. He released Xun's need and. Sat on the other side of the bed. Xun blushed and reached down the retrieve his discarded clothes. He yelped as he felt his ass being smacked the second he leaned forward. He fell onto his hands and knees on the floor. Xun looked back to see a smirking Cao Pi.

"Listen Lu Xun. You can resist me all you want. But think about where that will get you." Xun thought for a moment. It would probably get him killed. He sighed and turned over. He shivered as he bare legs and ass touched the freezing floor. Pi leaned toward Xun and reached out before clutching the younger boy's erection. "Why me?" Xun whimpered as Pi pumped his aching need. Cao Pi reached behind him and after a moment of playing with the hem, his own pants fell to his knees. He kicked them off the rest of the way and he smiled. Xun gave in and laid on the ice cold floor. His eyes wondered toward the cart and he blushed as he noticed a bottle of oil. He shrieked and pulled away from Cao Pi. "No! Please don't!" he cried. Cao Pi scoffed at Xun and stood up. He smiled as he searched through his dresser drawers and pulled out a rope. Xun gasped and tried to stand, but fell back down, unable to move. What happened to him? Cao Pi kicked Xun and he rolled onto his side. Pi tied Xun's arms behind his back and his ankles were tied together.

"Do you want me to gag you too?" Pi asked. Xun stared at him with teary eyes, not saying a word. Pi smiled and grabbed Lu Xun by his hair. He cried as he was tossed to the bed, leaning against it. His chest was rested on the bed and his knees an lower legs were still on the icy floor. Pi grabbed a knife and cut off Xun's shirt and its shreds fell to the floor. Xun let tears flow down his cheeks as he felt a single finger push itself inside of him. It didn't hurt to much, considering the fact he'd been raped before. Another finger pushed itself inside, stretching the young man. Xun's back arched as Cao Pi's fingers hit a bundle of nerves that made Xun moan. After a few moments, the fingers pulled out and the room was silent. Cao Pi smirked as he shrugged out of his shirt and grabbed the oil on the cart. He let out a low, husky moan as he drizzled the substance on to his throbbing cock. He rubbed himself and smiled. He crawled back to Xun and gave the strategist's small ass one last, loud smack, making Xun hiss. Without warning, he clutched Xun's sides, which now had newly found love handles on them due to all of the fattening foods the boy just ate. Pi positioned himself at Xun's tight entrance and slipped himself in with one hard thrust. He pushed to the hilt and let out a breathy moan. Xun cried into the sheets as Cao Pi pulled out and slammed back in with great force. Pi leaned down, resting his chest on Xun's back as he sucked on the boy's small neck. Xun moaned softly as Pi continued slamming into the boy's small body. One of Cao Pi's hands clutched onto Xun's shoulder and the other wrapped itself around Xun's need. Pi bit down on Xun's neck, making blood seep out onto the blankets. He licked the salty substance off of Xun and smiled, liking the taste of blood. He sat up and continued thrusting into Xun and used his hand that was squeezing Xun's shoulder to retrieve the knife that was a foot away from them. Pi chuckled as he gently brought the knife down and swiped it across Xun's bare back. Xun let out an ear shattering scream as knife cut though his skin as if it were butter. Pi cut a clear "x" on Xun's upper back and began licking away at him. Pi's saliva on his wounds made them sting like hell and the hard thrusting wasn't helping at all. Pi sucked on one spot of Xun's back, making Xun cry out again. He moved to the rest of his back and sucked on the bloodless portions of him. Pi leaned back with a smile to examine his work. The bruises and cuts on Xun's back made him smile. He pressed himself back onto Xun and clutched Xun's hair. Xun tilted his head toward Cao Pi and Pi pressed a kiss to Xun's lips. He licked Xun's lips and Xun opened his mouth, not daring to make Pi angry. Pi's tongue swept across Xun's and Xun winced at the last of his own salty blood. Pi pulled back and continued thrusting into Xun. The younger man spat out the blood the coated his tongue. Pi picked up the knife once more and cut a straight line down Xun's lower back, just to hear him scream. Pi almost came the second another hurt cry fell from Xun's trembling, blood covered lips. Xun felt dizzy having lost a lot of blood. Cao Pi tossed the knife to the side, satisfied with what he'd done. He continued to pump the younger man's cock as he felt the pleasure building up in his abdomen. He smiled, showing his blood stained teeth as Xun shrieked one last time as he came onto Pi's hand. Xun hated that he'd allowed himself to come for the evil prince. Pi wasn't finished though. He ripped himself out of the young man as Xun yelped. He flipped Xun over and lifted him up. Pi stood and help Xun by his hair. "Now, be a good little pet and suck me off." Pi chuckled as he forced Xun's mouth open and he stuffed himself inside. Xun gagged as tears streamed down his cheeks. Thrust into the younger boy's throat. He could hear Xun gagging and chocking beneath him. He pushed Xun closer to him, still clutching onto his hair. He bucked is hips a few more times before he moaned loudly, releasing inside of Xun's mouth. The strategist swallowed the substance against his own will. Pi slowly pulled his length out of the boy and smiled. He looked down and realized Xun's eyes falling closed. Pi grabbed Xun by his arm and tossed him onto the bed. He rolled over on the mattress and panted. Pi crawled toward him and whispered into his ear, "If you thought _that was fun, wait until tomorrow." Before to long, Cao Pi redressed himself and gave himself a pleased smiled before slamming the bedroom door shut and locking it from the outside. Xun laid on the bed, limp and sobbing wishing he'd never been found and wishing he would have been left to die._


End file.
